1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a waste heat recovery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells that generates electricity when fuel gas (hydrogen) is supplied to the anode thereof and oxidant gas (air containing oxygen) is supplied to the cathode also generate heat due to electrode reaction. Accordingly, a technology for using waste heat of the fuel cell as a heat source of, for example, vehicle interior heating has been developed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-23795 describes a cooling system including a cooling channel that allows coolant flowing out of a fuel cell to circulate therethrough and an air conditioning channel that branches from the cooling channel. The cooling channel includes a bypass flow passage that allows the coolant to pass therethrough when the coolant bypasses a radiator. In addition, the air conditioning channel is connected to a coolant exhaust flow passage that allows the coolant exhausted from the fuel cell to flow therethrough at a point upstream of a connection point between the coolant exhaust flow passage and the bypass flow passage.